warrior_cats_roleplaying_forumfandomcom-20200213-history
Berrytail
Berrytail is the current warrior of StarClan. Personality Berrytail is usually a calm and gentle soul who is willing to help her Clanmates in any way she possibly could. Being a medicine cat has definitely allowed her to do so. She is also quite determined and when she makes up her mind, it's almost impossible to sway her from a decision. She's basically the opposite of Wolffang in personality. She also seems to hold a never ending patience, which makes her a good mentor and medicine cat, History Berrykit was born in WolfClan to highly respected, elderly warriors named Robinsong and Bramblepelt. Ever since her first day exploring camp and going into the medicine den for the first time, Berrykit wanted to become a medicine cat. Throughout her kithood, Heartpool taught her the names and purpose of each herb. Upon reaching her sixth moon, Berrykit became Berrypaw, apprenticed to Heartpool. Her dream of becoming a medicine cat was beginning to come true! It was only two moons later when Berrypaw's parents retired to the elders' den. During her time as an apprentice she had delivered many important future warriors of WolfClan such as Sandstar, Ravenstar, and Flamepelt to name a few. Since Berrypaw had done half her medicine cat training as a kit she ended up receiving her full name a lot sooner than the average medicine cat. So, at almost eleven moons Berrypaw was given the name Berrytail. She had finally reached her dream in becoming a medicine cat! Half a moon later, during a terrible Greencough epidemic, both of Berrytail's parents died. The medicine cat apprentice was saddened deeply by their passing, but had already been prepared for it in the earlier moons since they were becoming increasingly frail. To this day Berrytail still visits their graves as a place to think and relax. Not long after the Greencough epidemic Heartpool retired and Berrytail became the sole medicine cat. In the beginning she had many insecurities and felt like she wouldn't be as good as her mentor was, but after a few moons she grew out of this and began trusting her own abilities. After several moons Wolfkit was born and Berrytail soon came to learn of his dreams and that some actually came true. It was soon after that the young medicine cat went to speak with StarClan and learned that the kit was destined to be WolfClan's next medicine cat. Upon Wolfkit becoming Wolfpaw after he reached his sixth moon, Berrytail was named his mentor. She trained him for many moons, teaching him everything that her own mentor had taught her as well as some things that she learned herself. After Wolfpaw saved a kit from drowning Berrytail gave him his full name, Wolfang, in honor of his snappishness. In the last moon, Berrytail has begun to become forgetful of the smallest things. The most recent being the recent Half Moon meeting since for some reason it completely slipped her mind, which is unlike her. Owner Berrytail is owned by Lavenderfrost of KittyClan. Category:Medicine Cats Category:StarClan